vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninetails (Mega Man X)
Summary A mysterious Reploid hidden in the depths of Central Tower, he boasts incredible power and seeks a worthy challenge. He is peculiar in that he is able to use various energy attacks without an external or otherwise specified power source to fuel them, implying that some other ability is supplying this energy. He is considered the most powerful enemy in Mega Man X: Command Mission and is thus the game's ultimate challenge. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Ninetails Origin: Mega Man X Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Combat-Type Human-Class Reploid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Can Absorb Enemy Weapon Energy, Regeneration, Master Martial Artist, Possibly Duplication, Soul Manipulation (X's own Hadouken runs on the power of his soul), Self-Destruction, Status Ailments, and Type Changing Attack Potency: Solar System level (Can fight X, Zero, and Axl at the same time) Speed: Massively FTL+ via power-scaling (Clashed with X, Zero, and Axl) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (The specs of even the most basic Reploids are vastly superior to Robot Masters) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Fought X, Zero and Axl) Durability: Solar System level (Took attacks from a serious X, Zero, and Axl) Stamina: Limitless, never showed signs of fatigue until his destruction Range: Standard melee range normally. Planetary with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His nine tail attachments that he can use to attack foes. Intelligence: An incredibly skilled combatant who can give legendary Maverick Hunters like X and Zero a difficult fight. He never holds back in a fight and only seeks a worthy opponent in combat, forcing prospective fighters to face eight Reploids similar to but lesser than him in power in order to see if they are strong enough combatants for him to face personally. Weaknesses: He's somewhat overconfident and believes himself to be the strongest Reploid. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regeneration:' He recovers 25% of his Vitality after every exchange in combat. *'Annihilator Hadoken (滅殺波動拳 Messatsu Hadouken):' Ninetails unleashes a powerful beam from his hands that he sweeps over a wide area, dealing massive damage and has a 60% chance of being an instant kill. In addition, it's damage output scales to how healthy his opponent is, dealing more damage the closer their vitality is at its peak. *'Puncture Arrows:' Launches projectiles that drain the target of their weapon energy, rendering energy-based equipment useless unless it is restored externally. *'Nine Fragments:' Attacks with all nine of its tails, dealing a massive (but fixed) amount of damage that ignores his opponent's defenses. *'Tera Fire:' Scorches the surrounding area with potent flames. *'Tera Blizzard:' Flash freezes the surrounding area with a powerful blizzard. *'Tera Thunder:' Creates a massive lightning storm to attack enemies. Note: *Not to be confused with the similarly named Pokèmon. *While the lesser tailed versions of him (Fivetails and Eighttails) are able to use various abilities such as duplication, it is unknown if Ninetails himself possesses these abilities, but given the fact that another boss from the same game created weaker copies of himself to distract foes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Animals Category:Robots Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Soul Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Reploids Category:Capcom Category:Duplication Users Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Absorption Users